


We will Catch 'em all

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Boys Kissing, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neighbors, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Skateboarder Louis, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Louis Tomlinson a Pokemon go trainer and their path crossed and met Harry accidentally whose also doing his hunting for the new Pokemon character to add to his Pokedex.Will, they battling together and catch 'em all?A game of Pokemon Go turns to find your true love.





	We will Catch 'em all

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got this crazy idea after the fandom got crazy about Louis' new promo for #twoofus searching for hotspots, then I realized what if my characters are playing Pokemon go and met accidentally. This is short but I will make it as a chapter depending on how it will be taken by the readers :)  
> I just wrote it as fast as I can because I'm still in the middle of writing my Vampire fic.
> 
> Thank you to my favorite mutuals  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, M, Ruhina, Shaz, Vanessa, Joy, and Jam 
> 
> Hope you'll appreciate it!
> 
> Loads of love and I'm so excited with two of us!
> 
> Keep larrying!

 

 

> _It's you and me,_ _  
>  _ _I know it's my destiny!_
> 
>  

Harry and Louis are living on the same building but they didn't know each other personally, they often sometimes nod to one another but that's it.

They are not attracted to each other. Harry found Louis as badass skateboarder easy go, lucky person, while Louis finds Harry as a boring preppy college boy. But one night it changes everything.

“Ni why did you unplugged my phone? You know I'll be hunting tonight and I'll be on the battle!” Louis crossing his arms and pouting to his friend.

“Hey, Mister will you please, stop nagging as if it's life and death situation, stop being dramatic and eat your dinner!” Niall placing the pizza slices on the table.

“Yes, Mum! Not because you're not playing Pokemon you’ll act as if your matured individual here! Is it my fault that you love Sims better and waiting for your character woohoo and name each girl character after your love interest, exes and your greatest fantasy. Live life and stop creating your world as if it's real.” Louis bites to his Pizza.

“Hey! Will you leave my Sims world out of this what is wrong if I have a family there and girlfriend at the same time and I even smooch a guy there when we are in jacuzzi and —” Niall enthusiastically talking while Louis put his index finger across Niall's mouth.

“Shhh… I don't want to hear your sex life in your Sims world.” Louis gets up and plugs his phone. “Don’t even try to think to removed that again so, help me god I'll fucking delete your character.” Louis sits on the couch and watches the latest Masterchef. “I love Gordon Ramsay! He's brilliant!”

“What time are you gonna leave? I have to sleep early because tomorrow I'll be sleeping late... I'm almost done with the birthday cake that I'm cooking for my daughter and she'll be aged up! Isn't it wonderful?” Niall continues to munch on his pizza.

“Fuck! Your hopeless mate!” Louis checks his phone and opens the Pokemon app. “Hmmm, fuck...Yes!” Louis shouts for joy.

Niall comes running. “What happened?”

“I just caught a Raichu! Yes!” Louis went to his room and get his sweater and beanie and his backpack inside is his skateboard.

“Fuck! I thought it's so important! Anyway be safe okay and please don't catch Pokemon on the road. And stop walking when you're looking at your phone. Your safety comes first okay!” Niall seriously talking to his best friend.

“Yes, Mum! I'll stop, promise!” crossing his heart, “and I'll stay in the park nearby our apartment there's a gym over there for me to do my battle.”

Louis walks inside their hallway he stops to catch Metapod, he tried it three times until he finally catches it, he checks his _Pokédex_ and selects the egg tab on the top right-hand side to see how far he needed to walk in order to hatch each one. These need to then be placed in an incubator. Which he bought and sometimes collected from _Pokéstops_. He checks how many distances he needs to walk in order to receive candy.

“Okay 1km, the nearest gym is almost 1.5 km… No problem this is for you Metapod, let's start walking.”

**********

Harry is seated in the park bench checking the map says it’s a _Pokestop_ , he uses the most popular tactic use the Lure, an Incense, and a Lucky Egg all at once. This spawns tons of Pokemon and to get double the XP for catching them. Harry became excited and focus all his attention to the game until he fell on the ground, he opens his eyes and sees his neighbor the skateboarder guy on top of him. They stare at each other and finally Harry break the tension, while Louis still on top of him admiring the face of this guy.

“Ouch! Shit, are you blind?” Harry talking closely to Louis. Louis smelt a wonderful scent of spearmint and the hot breaths send a shiver to his nerves.

“Oh, sorry! I'm just walking around and didn't notice you, I'm so caught with so many Pokemon here.

“Ohhh, a player! That reminds me that I used my lure for nothing!” Harry pouting and seated on the park bench.

“Hey! I'll lure them back wait!” Louis used the same tactic, Harry smiled at him.

“Thank you! Now let's catch them all!” Harry smiled at Louis.

“No problem, beautiful!” Louis flirting slightly to Harry, he blushes to the compliment and concentrates on catching the pokemon that appears on his screen.

After a while, they collected most of the pokemon in the area.

“Where are you heading?” Harry checking his _Pokédex._

“Uhm, to the gym there's a nearby gym here. You know that maybe since you look intense in catching them early.” Louis teasing Harry.

“We can go together since you help me with catching earlier. What do you think?” Harry slid his phone inside his pants pocket and looks at Louis.

“Okay! That's a good idea.” Louis fixes his beanie and also slid his phone to his back pocket.

“What’s your name? I'm Harry! Harry Styles.” Harry gesture his hand for a handshake.

“Louis Tomlinson!” Squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry clearing his throat. “I think I saw you earlier, in the staircase inside my apartment building are we neighbors?”

“Ohh, really?!” Louis trying to remember the incident earlier. “Fuck yeah! Now I remember! Preppy Uni boy!” Louis smiling at Harry.

“What did you say? You’re the badass skater boy yourself!” Harry pulling his tongue out and teasing Louis.

“Ahh, your mean!” Louis blushing to Harry.

“So what team are you? Ohh, wait I will guess it's a Mystic?” Harry exclaimed loudly, Louis shakes his head.

“Ohh, okay Valor?” Harry raising his eyebrows. Louis shakes his head again.

“You are team Instinct! Well didn't expect that since it's not a popular team. I'm Instinct myself.” Harry smiled at Louis.

Louis looks at Harry slightly flirting. “Wow, we are meant to be! Uhm I mean to be a partner on this. Well yeah, it's not popular but I love electric power.”

“Interesting! I myself don't like to ride on a bandwagon, Instinct for me is the most underdog and underrated but who cares, what important is how much you gave your time and love to the Pokemon.” Harry stares to Louis.

“Wow, a true words of wisdom from a true Pokemon trainer! Ash is that you?” Louis shrugging Harry's shoulder.

“Ohh, Misty stop it! I’m far to be like Ash!” Harry tease back to Louis.

Finally, they arrived at the Pokemon gym, there are some people also playing and they both put out their phones. Louis dropped an incense to spawn the Pokemon and to attract other Pokemon’s that are nearby to the location.

They both started to hit the battle button and selects some Pokemon and then head to an arena-looking location. At that point, they just tap the enemy to attack and continue to swipe left or right to dodge to the enemy's attacks.

They are so busy attacking and winning the battle.

After the battle, Louis wanted to trade his Mew a mythical monster.

“You can't trade any of your mythical monsters and you can't trade away any Pokémon that you received in a trade, okay? Once your friend gives you one of their Pokémon, it's yours or it's no ones.” Harry explaining it to Louis.

“That's sucks! Can I look at your _Pokédex?_ I will not try to attack you!” Louis spreading his small hands in front of Harry. “Okay we can switch phone if you like, I just wanna see what Pokemon’s you have.”

“Okay!” Harry exhales and they switch phone “Might as well add your phone number there too.”

Louis’ eyes widen and a pin his phone number first and check Harry's _Pokédex_ and Harry do the same.

“Lou, you got Pikachu! I'm so jealous!” Harry still scanning the phone.

“H, I'll give you advice… Instead of selecting Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, walk away from the trio to make them disappear. If you are able to repeat this four times, they return with Pikachu.” Louis stands closely to Harry.

“Wow, that's amazing! Uhm I know this is kinda fast but it looks like we are in sync with each other. Do you want this to be our regular thing? I mean you and I walking our Pokemon's and battle together? This is just a crazy idea. Forget it!” Harry looks away blushing feeling ashamed.

“Uhm, are you asking me on Pokedate?” Louis giggles to Harry.

“Yeah… But you can say _No_ if you think that—”  Louis put his index finger to Harry's mouth.

“Shut up and kiss me instead!” Harry's eyes widened but it's now or never he slightly leans to Louis and staring at Louis’ eyes and kiss Louis’ lips gently. It was a short and sweet kiss since they are still outside, though most of the players didn't care about them.

“Every incense you put out, I'm the one who's getting lured.” Harry whispering to Louis’ ears.

“Well I have lots, maybe I should even buy for more!” they both laughing at each other.

It's past midnight when they go back to their building.

“I live at 8th floor, door C! You can drop by there anytime!” Harry trying to hold Louis’ hand.

“Well, I live at 10th-floor, door B. I have roommate though his name is Niall, you can also drop by.” Louis intertwined their fingers together.

Harry kept on smiling. “Okay, do you want to have some tea before you sleep? Or do you have a class tomorrow?” Harry linger his fingers to Louis’ hand.

“I could stay for some tea, and we can talk about our Pokemon’s if you want.” Louis circling his thumb to Harry's palm.

“Let’s go then...let’s catch 'em all!”

They walked together singing the pokemon theme song

 _I want to be the very best_   
_Like no one ever was._   
_To catch them is my real test,_   
_To train them is my cause!_   
_(I will travel across the land,_   
_Searching far and wide._   
_Each Pokemon to understand_   
_The power that's inside!)_   
_Pokemon!_   
_Gotta catch em' all!_   
_It's you and me,_   
_I know it's my destiny!_   
_Pokemon!_   
_Oh, you're my best friend,_   
_In a world, we must defend!_   
_Pokemon!_   
_Gotta catch em' all!_   
_(A heart so true,_   
_Our courage will pull us through!)_   
_You teach me and I'll teach you,_   
_Pokemon!_   
_Gotta catch em' all!_   
_Gotta catch em' all!_   
_Every challenge along the way,_   
_With courage,  I will face!_   
_I will battle every day,_   
_To claim my rightful place!_   
_Come with me, the time is right,_   
_There's no better team!_   
_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_   
_It's always been our dream!_   
_Pokemon!_   
_Gotta catch em' all!_ _  
_It's…

“Wow, that's fucking amazing, Never thought I’ll catch someone better than Mega Rayquaza” Louis looks at Harry as they both laugh together.

They reach Harry's door, Louis is agape to see Harry's apartment it's full of pink stuff and Pokemon stuff toys.

“You're really a fan of Pokemon's, it all costs a fortune!” Louis shaking his head.

“Well, I worked two jobs before during Uni break because my Mum didn't support me with my hobby collecting Pokemon stuff but I still don't have Pikachu because it's kinda expensive but I know I'll get them too!” Harry starting to walks to his small kitchen and heat some water.

“Wait for me, I'll be right back!” Louis hurriedly leaves Harry's apartment.

“What the fucked happened?”Harry looks confused.

Then Louis came back with a big bag. Louis excitedly gets the stuff out one by one. Louis called Harry and ask him to check the bag. Harry's eyes grew bigger, hands covering his mouth and looking at the biggest Pikachu stuff toy he ever saw.

“Fuck! This is so cute!!! You have lots of Pikachu!” Harry cuddle the biggest stuffed toy.

“And now It's all yours!” Louis looking at Harry happily.

“What! It can't be we just met and —” Harry is been cut again by Louis.

“You really talk some shit sometimes! I'm giving you that because I’d like to… and can you just say thank you instead!” Louis smiling at Harry.

“Oh, Thank you but I can do more if you will allow me!” Harry looks at Louis seductively.

“What's on your mind, Ash! Are you planning to savage and hunt?” Louis giggling to Harry.

Harry pulls Louis to the couch and kisses him aggressively, he pinned Louis down as he sits on him, pulling their shirt up and kiss him tenderly, lips swollen from the hard pressured kiss moving his hips back and forth, moaning to each other ears and then the kettle starting to whistle. Harry gets up leaving Louis with his hard length visible to his tight pants.

“I’ll be back Misty!” Harry runs to the kitchen. Leaving Louis looking shocked.

“Fuck what just happened! That's fucking hot, I didn't know Pikachu will give the greatest time of my life.” Louis breathing heavily.

“How do you like your tea my misty?” Harry swirling his tongue. Teasing Louis.

“A dash of milk without sugar Ash!” Louis biting his lips.

“Again thank you for Pikachu! I'm so thrilled! How did you manage to get so many Pikachu?” Harry preparing their tea and handed the tea to Louis and sit beside him.

“Uhm, My dad used to travel in Japan and he knows I love Pokemon’s but he always forgets what sizes I have so he tends to buy me the same size twice. So, I still, have enough for my own collection, but I gave you the biggest one, so you could remember this day!”  Louis playing with Harry’s curls.

“Well, I will remember it without that silly! You are my misty already! Hope I could be your Ash!” Harry caressing Louis’ arms.

“I told you already that you're my Ash, my forever tag partner in hunting and battling in Pokeworld or in the real world!” Louis pointing into Harry's nose.

“That’s so sweet of you my misty! Let’s start our adventure together!”

“I love too! Let's take it to the next level!

They shared the tea as they check each other Pokedex and trade some Pokemon, they cuddle and tangled their feet together until Louis decided to go home.

“Until later my Ash! Goodmornight!”

“Goodmornight my Misty!”

“Don't forget we will _catch em' all!_ ” they kissed each other as if there's no tomorrow and parted ways hopeful to their new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let's promote two of us!
> 
> Pokemon Go!


End file.
